Large scale distributed storage systems are becoming increasingly popular with the emergence of cloud computing and other real time, network attached, highly functional applications. A matter of importance of such storage systems is the ability to guarantee the integrity of the data that is submitted to them for storage. As such, error correction encoding technology is an important feature of their viability.